Flyff
The MMORPG Game for Flyff, Released in 2005, after celebrating 10 years ago, in 2015, This time, you assume in Madrigal world. gPotato has replaced by Webzen, because some games have shutdown for Regions, such as Philippines, as well in Indonesia from Playmojo, Most People who selected US Server even Lot Region Countries who live, such as Spain, Indonesia, Germany, and lot more. For all those what this game, It was Released in 2005, We do know how to make Private Server. Story The Story of Madrigal and the Three Clown Gods In case, this Story was found on Theme\English, at ease you click Prologue/Story before Login. Chapter 1: Birth There were once 5 beings of limitless power that, struck by a strange mood, decided to create a world full of magic and inexhaustible energy. They met and laid the foundations that would define the world they were to build. -They created Water, for life to flourish- -They created Wind, for life to breathe- -They created Earth, for life to grow- -They created Fire, to temper the souls of the world's inhabitants- -They created Lightning, to remind those that watched the skies they were not alone- Chapter 2: Rhisis Life in the world, known as Roika, was very good for a long time. Inhabitants spread across the continent as the Human Race proliferated. The Creators smiled at the life they had created and continued to bless Roika's inhabitants. The Humans soon grew lonely and begged the Creators to give them companions. They wished for friends they could turn to in times of difficulty. The Creators then brought to life the Dwarpets. The Dwarpets and Humans developed the rest of their world and lived in harmony for many generations. Soon, however, the Creators grew tired of watching over the life they had created. They prepared to leave Roika forever and return home. The Dwarpets and Humans begged the Creators to stay. "Sadly," the Creators said, we cannot. But we will leave someone to watch over you. The Creators then created Rhisis and made it her duty to protect all life on Roika. Rhisis protected all life on Roika for thousands of years, but each year her loneliness grew. The pain of being left behind began to occupy her mind. Chapter 3: War of the Gods Rhisis drew energies from three aspects of herself and created the Three Clown Gods. She created Bubble, who represented Rishis' joy and purity. She created Shade, who represented the fear and rage of Rhisis. She created Iblis, who was Rhisis' apathy personified. Shade, feeding on Rhisis' anger, set about to destroy Roika and the people that lived there. She furiously severed a section of Roika and sent it afloat. She had hoped that the people living on this chunk of continent would soon perish. This chunk of land became known as Madrigal and with the help of the Dwarpets, the surviving Humans rebuilt their cities and began to strive once more. Shade, enraged that she had failed, created a race of creatures known as Masquerpets. She sent them to destroy the people of Madrigal. Hearing the sounds of battle far below him, Bubble knew he had to intervene. He struck out at the Masquerpets, splitting Madrigal into 3 main continents and scattering the Masquerpets throughout them. Iblis watched and did nothing. Ancient stories speak of eigth Heroes that stood up to Shade and her Masquerpet Army. It is said that they sacrificed their own lives to defend the inhabitants of Madrigal. Chapter 4: Rebirth The people of Madrigal grew strong but never forgot their friends and family left behind on Roika. They now train themselves to face Shade's Masquerpets and prepare for the day......when Shade returns to destroy them all. The Jobs for Classes Every time you will start first Level, named: Vagrant, Most Vagrant is the beginner level if you want finish tutorial by... Info Pang. As you know about vagrant job, Reaching Level 15, you will need choose first job classes you like. Here we know about Jobs for Flyff, including: * Mercenary * Magician * Assist * Acrobat About we know about Acrobat Job, there is a bow which indicates if you have Arrow, like Archer from Warcraft III, Besides if we know by becoming second job, we have included by following here. Assist * Billposter * Ringmaster Acrobat * Jester * Ranger Magician * Elementor * Psykeeper Mercenary * Blade * Knight Upon reaching level 130, each of the 2nd classes can progress to the third evolution of there respective class, as well if you become Hero Job, you will get new Job following: * Seraph - For Assist * Force Master - For Assist * Slayer - For Mercenary * Templar - For Mercenary * Crackshooter - For Acrobat * Harlequin - For Acrobat * Arcanist - For Magician * Mentalist - For Magician Category:Official Games